1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetically beamed power tubes and particularly to an improved electron beam magnetically focused power tube of a coaxial triode structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetically focused electron beam tubes of a planar structure have been previously described in British Patent No. 1,195,703.